thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim's Hope Chest
Kim's Hope Chest is the fifth episode of the second season of the medical and police drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 9, 2000. It was directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala and written by Kyera B. Keenne and Janine Sherman Barrois. Synopsis Joey starts a fire at school, causing Kim and Jimmy to reevaluate their parenting styles and inspiring Kim to try to rebuild her family, starting with a reconciliation with Jimmy. But Jimmy's relationship with Brooke is not nearly as wobbly as Kim would like to think, and Kim ends up jumping into bed with a stranger and then commiserating with her mother over her problems with men, ending in a confrontation with Brooke that forces Kim to rethink what's best for Joey in the matter. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Amy Carlson as Paramedic/Firefighter Alexandra "Alex" Taylor * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney * Anne Twomey as Catherine Zambrano * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Bill Walsh * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson Guest Starring * Jennifer Beckerman ass Young Catherine Zambrano * Ken Costigan as Old Man * Karen Culp as Ryan's Mother * Elain R. Graham as Loretta (credited as Elain Graham) * Jason Howard as Junkie Son * Lorna Lable as Teacher * Celine Marget as Young Kim Zambrano * Boris McGiver as Dan * Chuck Montgomery as Ryan's Father * William Prael as Principal * Bonnie Root as Melanie Zambrano Trivia/Notes * When Kim and Bobby witness the car crash, Kim tells dispatch that they are at Fulton Street and the Brooklyn Bridge, which would put them either in downtown Manhattan or Brooklyn, very far from the uptown area that the 55 Squad covers. * Ty (Coby Bell) and Sully (Skipp Sudduth) do not appear in this episode. Music * Lifehouse: "Hanging by a Moment" * Stratford 4: "Autopilot" * Shelly Ran: "Going and Gone" * Brother Sun Sister Moon: "Havana" Quotes : Kim: Look, I wanna ask you something? When did you get the idea going, huh? Was it those weeks you spent at our house when you couldn't an apartment? Or was it when you asked to baby sit when I was workin' nights? : Melanie: Are you gonna punish me forever? : Kim: You slept with my husband. : Melanie: I'm so sorry. : Kim: In my bed, Melanie. You're my sister. : Melanie: It was a mistake. : Kim: After a year and a half that's all that you could come up with? : Melanie: Is that what you came here to talk about? : Kim: I need to know, how did you seduce Jimmy? : Melanie: You think that I seduced him? : Kim: I need to know, what it was that I did wrong. I mean, did I invite you over too often? I mean, should I have put you in cab instead of making Jimmy take you home, is that it? : Melanie: Look, I don't know what you want me to say. If I knew, I'd say it. : Kim: I wanna know how to get woman like you away from my husband. : Melanie: Oh, my God. You're back together again? : Kim: Wasn't I enough? : Melanie: Kim, please... : Kim: Oh, you know what, Melanie, just forget it. ---- Bobby: He's gettin' married, Kim. Get on with your life. Kim: Look, I want my life back, okay? Bobby: He screwed your sister, Kim and you chased after him. He gets engaged and there you are again. Kim: Yeah, we belong together. You know, we would've been fine if it wasn't for her. Bobby: Who? Melanie? No wonder you can't explain this divorce to Joey. You don't understand it yourself. You think that you're doin' this for son, Kim? You're dead wrong. This is all about you. Kim: You don't get it. ---- Bobby: So, were you able to get into the mind of Joey Doherty? Kim: No mystery, he just wants his family back. Bobby: Yeah, right, he set the fire for attention try to get his mom and dad back. How'd you get around that? (Kim is silent) Oh, no. Kim: What? Bobby: Nothin', I already know. Kim: What do you already know? Bobby: You slept with him. Kim: Absolutley not. Bobby: Really? Kim: Didn't happen. I told Jimmy that I loved him. Bobby: What?! Kim: We're making another go of it. Bobby: Kim, you're son tried to burn his school down. Did you talk at all about that? Kim: Look, we're working it out, okay? That's what we need to do. Bobby: You're supposed to help Joey understand that his life is okay, even though his parents aren't. Kim: Meaning what? You know, Joey's my son, I know what he needs. It's not really all that complicated. Bobby: Kim, you told him that you loved him. Kim: Yeah, I do. Bobby: You don't. Kim: You know, I really don't need your help right now. ---- Carlos: You get called for review yet? Kim: The baby lived. Carlos: Yeah, lucky for you. Kim: What's that supposed to mean? Carlos: Look, next time you wanna start hacking limbs off, just make sure I'm nowhere near. Kim: You better stay clear then, 'cause I'd do it again. Doc: You do it around me again, and I'll write you up myself. Kim: I was doing my job. Doc: Is that what that was, huh? Making your own rules? Kim: It was a judgement call. The woman was dead, you would've done the same thing. Doc: Maybe, maybe not. The point is, you did it the wrong way and I don't apperciate being forced into backing you up. Kim: Doc, I saved that baby. Doc: It went well for you, great. I'm getting major grief from Morales and our district supervisor, you're not putting me in that position again. That's it, I don't wanna hear anymore about it. ---- : Kim (voiceover): They say if you have more than one of something, you're a collector. I guess that makes me a professional. I don't know when it happened. I woke up one morning with 16 leather jackets, vintage. I can't seem to throw anything away. I guess I'm not the comfortable with change. I moved around so much when I was a kid. New apartments, new schools, new dads, new stuff. I got to where I hung onto stuff. I realize that I should clean house, but it's hard figuring out what's important. ---- Doc Kim: Oh, not you too. Kim: What'd I do? Carlos: We're being scolded for not bringing in enough junk to dump off on poor people. Bobby: I brought mine. Carlos: Big surprise, Mother Teresa. Kim: I'm still going through my closets. Hey, look at this jacket I found. Doc: In the bin. Kim: Yeah, forget about, man. I love this jacket. Bobby: Carlos, you got dinner on Thursday. Doc: Oh, God. Carlos: I was just up. Bobby: Yeah, a month ago. Kim: Yeah, and we almost died. Remind me to pick up some pepto-bismol when we go shopping. Carlos: Hey, that samolnella wasn't my fault. The chicken was old. Bobby: Yeah, bro. That's why people usually check the experation date before they actually cook the meal. Doc: Well, nobody gives a damn. Why do I keep doing this charity clothing drive every year? Bobby: 'Cause it's a good thing. Doc: Well, you run it next year. ---- Bobby: You'll be back out on that golf course in no time. Jackson: Tiger Woods ain't got nothin' on me. ---- Bobby (about Jackson): This guy keeps going and going. Kim: It's for you Bobby, so you can get your weekly cobbler fix. ---- Doc (after Kim is about to amputate a dead pregnant woman's leg, to save the baby and get her out of the car): Kim, you don't know what you're doing. Kim: Help me, or get out of my way, Doc. ---- Jimmy: What happened with Adam? Joey: He told everyone I made out with Wendy Lapidus and I didn't. Kim: "Made out"? You're six. ---- Carlos (after Kim and Bobby get into a fight): Hey, are you and the Looney Toone... Bobby: What? Carlos: You know... ---- Bobby Kim: Hey, do you mind if we stop by my apartment real quick? I gotta pick up some stuff for that Camelot outreach thing. You get your stuff together yet? Kim (annoyed): Nope. Bobby: Come on, what is this, seventh grade? Kim: I don't think that you have the right to tell me how I feel. Bobby: Kim, I know you. I know that you love Joey more than anything in the world but you're not thinking through what he needs right now, you're not. Kim: You know, I just wanna give him something normal. A normal family. Bobby: He's got a family, Kim. It's just a totally screwed up family. And if you think that's gonna changed on the off-chance that you might actually remarry Jimmy, then you're crazy. Kim: I'm not crazy. Bobby: He needs you to be stable, okay? He needs you to do things with him. That's what he needs. Take him to a ball game. Kim: He needs a father, you idiot. He's got a collection of his dad's stuff buried under his bed, he wakes up at night with nightmares, screaming. He asks me every single day when he's coming home, so it's not as simple as a friggin' Yankees game. ---- : Kim: I am not spending the next five years of my life having Joey listen to his mom audition husbands on the other side of the wall. ---- : Catherine: I wouldn't loved to have met a man that was worthy of you girls, but I didn't. And you know what? I think that we did okay. ---- : Kim (looking at the baby she saved): You know, I'm ashamed of a lot of things in my life, Doc, but not this. I'm glad that I didn't give up. ---- : Doc: We're not God. Sometimes things happen the way they're supposed to, even if we don't want them to. And sometimes... we're supposed to give up. No matter how hard it might be. Best thing to do is just to let it go. ---- (to Melanie, Kim's sister, about Carlos' cooking) : Doc: I hope your, uh, health insurance hasn't lapsed. ---- : Bobby: You ever think about putting Joey in another school? You know, new environment, new friends... : Kim: Yeah, but a catholic school's the only place Jimmy's parents will foot the bill for. And private's like my entire salary. : Bobby: You learn the same things in public school. The only difference is, you're having sex in the subway instead of at the Waldorf. : Kim (laughs): You had sex in the subway? : Bobby: Stand clear of the closing doors, baby. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two